pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrysanthemum (Revamped)
|flavor text = Crysanthemum likes to change color depending on the weather. She thought it was cool to change colors on her petals. Even people could use her to predict the weather. "Well, fighting off zombies is great and all, but i kinda feel bad for them. Because they died."}}Chrysanthemum is a plant made by . She made its first debut on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, then appears again on Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She appeared as the first premium on Deep Paradise Woods in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. She costs 100 gems to purchase in Penny's Twinkydinkies in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. Overview Chrysanthemum is based on a chrysanthemum, are flowering plants of the genus Chrysanthemum in the family Asteraceae. Gameplay-wise, Chrysanthemum deals damage with different projectiles and transforms to a different form depending on the weather. The way Normal, green form does attack is by launching green sticky petals that deals 1 NDS of damage. The sunny, red form does attack by shooting weak laser, dealing 1.25 NDS of damage. The rainy, blue form does damage by shooting a acidic petals which hits the rains to become acid, dealing 0.75 damage per a second of raindrop hit by a zombie. The thunderstorm, gray form does damage by shooting a thunder that deals 2.5 NDS of damage, every 2 seconds. Statistics-wise, Chrysanthemum has 5 bites of health, deals 1 NDS of damage, per second in normal form, 1.25 NDS of damage, per second in sunny form, 0.75 NDS of damage, per poisoned raindrops, per second in rain form, or 2.5 NDS of damage, every 2 seconds in thunder form, has 8 seconds of recharge, and costs 150 suns. Appearances Chrysanthemum appeared in Deep Paradise Woods' Sneak Peek Pinata Party on Part 2, along with Moss-Shroom, Rambuthump, Hollow Stump, Umbrella Leaf and AvoKABOOM. In Deep Paradise Woods, she appears in Day 15, 17 and 25. And appears in Night 34, and 35 on the Deep Paradise Woods DLC levels. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery CrysanNormalRevamp.png|Normal Form Chrysanthemum HD. CrysanRainRevamp.png|Rainy Form Chrysanthemum HD. CrysanSunnyRevamp.png|Sunny Form Chrysanthemum HD. CrysanThunderstormRevamp.png|Thunderstorm Form Chrysanthemum HD. Newer CrysanNormalLawn.png|Normal Form Chrysanthemum on lawn. Newer CrysanRainLawn.png|Rainy Form Chrysanthemum on lawn. Newer CrysanSunnyLawn.png|Sunny Form Chrysanthemum on lawn. Newer CrysanThunderLawn.png|Thunderstorm Form Chrysanthemum on lawn. Newer CrysanNormalLawn2.png|Normal Form Chrysanthemum on premium tile. New CrysanSeed.png|Chrysanthemum's seed packet. New CrysanSeed2.png|Chrysanthemum's seed packet (sun cost). Da-crys.png|Chrysanthemum by for Upcoming PvZH set, Undiscovered Chaos. Old CrysanthemumSeedCost.png|Chrysanthemum's Seed packet with sun cost. (Only displays regular form) CrysanthemumSeed.png|Chrysanthemum's Seed Packet (only displays Regular Form) CrysanthemumRed.png|Chrysanthemum Sunny Form CrysanthemumBlue.png|Chrysanthemum Rainy Form CrysanthemumGreen.png|Chrysanthemum Regular Form Trivia * There was supposed to be 2 different forms other than Normal, which is Rainy and Sunny. ** But, Thunderstorm is added for the premiere of Huge Haunting Mansion. ** There was another form planned, which is Blizzard Form, and Sandstorm Form, but unknown what does the form do. * This is the sixth revamped page by . * This is the fifth plant made by , which also the first flower plant made by . ** This is also the first female plant made by IAmPlayer. ** This is also the first multiple form plant made by IAmPlayer. ** And, this is the first premium plant made by IAmPlayer. More Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Flowers Category:Female Plant Category:Female Plants Category:Plants with fast recharge Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants